D I F F E R E N T
by iyesh
Summary: They were both gifted with extraordinary powers. But is there a possibility for their new friendship to grow to something more when he lost his memories? Someone was after both of them. Can they survive when everyone turned their backs on them? Troypay
1. Discovering

**D I F F E R E N T**  
_by __Bl1SSFuln3ss_

**Summary: **  
They were both gifted with extraordinary powers. When they got to know each other better about their abilities and skills, friendship blossomed. But is there a possibility for it to grow to something more when he lost his memories? Someone was after both of them. Can they survive when everyone turned their backs on them? TxS

**Story Guide: **  
a story inspired when I was watching the series H E R O E S so if you watch that, it could maybe help you guessing things in this story. Well, maybe this happen recently after HSM, but discard the part of Sharpay and Ryan making up with Troy and Gabby or Sharpay dating Zeke, Zekepay just give me shivers recently, I don't know why… LOL

**Disclaimer: **  
I don't own Disney because it's illegal but who knows… maybe I'll inherit Disney someday

**Pairings:**  
_Troypay_licious, _Ryella_tastic, _Chaylor_ness, _Jelsi_blazing

**Category: **  
Romance // Mystery

* * *

**C H A P T E R 1**  
D I S C O V E R I N G

six** billion **people in thisworld, and _sometimes_,all you** need **is _one_

**Sharpay Evans & Troy Bolton**

six** billion **people

It began on an ordinary day in the probably vastest mansion at Albuquerque. The Evans twins just got up and they were getting ready for the school. Maybe it was way too early for someone to get ready at these kinds of times. Nevertheless, it was never too early for the Evans twins to get ready. It was like they were the fashion icons at the school. Even she was the Ice Princess with her overly annoying attitude; no one could deny that she wasn't cute

Let's see about the person that stated the mountain lion as cute. That was the brunette boy with a pair of deep blue eyes, the guy that every girl in school was in love with. It must be such of an honor to be complimented by a guy everyone worshipped. He was already practicing his basketball skills at these kinds of time, when everyone was still sound asleep. There were no boundaries in his passion for basketball

She made her big entrance, as usual parting the crowd as usual, making them did fake shivering and such mingled with Ryan beside her. Today, she couldn't quite make out what joke Chad had made about her, however it sure made the basketball dudes had a great laugh about her. She let out a scoff as her the clicking sound of her hot pink heels stung in everyone's ears near her. She could see from the corner of her warm, yet icy chocolate eyes, East High golden couple, Arnold and Minnie, better known as Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton giving each other small pecks

"Good morning Sharpay" Mrs. Darbus greeted the blonde, giving her a wink and a smile. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez may steal her show, but they didn't still Darbus' heart away from her

"Morning Ms. Darbus" she gave the woman a genuine smile, for a strict woman that had such massive, bizarre passion for theater, she was still a kind lady that fought for the theater against Matsui and a certain Bolton, "See you in homeroom"

"I will Sharpay… I will…" she assured her, then proceeding into her intimidating words, "…and I don't want you breaking any of my rules about cell phones, dear" she gave Sharpay a look about what happened

"I swear that was all Troy and Gabriella" she said convincingly due that it was the truth

"I believe you Ms. Evans. Those two going to get a piece of detention for that PDA" said Ms. Darbus

Sharpay smirked in satisfaction, knowing that was what she wanted, she threw the couple a glare and a smirk, but her satisfaction had to end because of Darbus' words, "And you're going to join them Ms. Evans… I can't have you wearing that piece you can barely even say clothing; you should know that guys have hormones, Ms. Evans…"

"But Ms. Darbus… I didn't…" before she could finish her cry to Darbus, she cut her off

"No excuses Ms. Evans… Perhaps you should reduce your… sex appeal then you're off my detention dear" she informed her, to approach the couple that was still giving each other sweet kisses every now and then

Despite the fact that there were crowds around her and making a total complete fool out of herself, she bumped her head to her lovely locker. This was totally not her day. First, she had to deal watching the school's perfect couple, and now she earned herself a detention with Troy and Gabriella. She couldn't even think about what it would like to be in detention with both of them. They could make out in front of her when Darbus leave them three alone; thinking of it just made her bumped her head deliberately harder and harder against her precious pink locker

She would actually bump her head harder, nevertheless something pulled her back from her locker. Correction, it was someone instead of something…That someone that stole her twin brother's part at Twinkle Town, that particular town where she should've been Minnie. She let out a non audible curse; fortunately no one heard a bad word uttered from her pink, glossy lips

Troy could smell the Pink Sugar perfume on her body. However, her perfume was not the only thing that caught his precious attention; her dangerously short mini skirt was too. She was wearing a white tank, complimented by a pink shrug and a really small white frill skirt that lead into… images… of her bare thighs. And her lips, her glossy lips just made him wanting to kiss those glossy, tempting lips. He didn't know what he was thinking because he had Gabriella, but a little miss perfect Gabriella would never ever dressed as hot as Sharpay was now.

Was Sharpay bumped her head that hard until everyone's eyes were on her? Well, it was actually on her, not on her… thighs this time. She could see her locker was swollen a bit because all that bumping she did. She expected her forehead to be bleeding or something at this point, but not even a single bit of pain came to her. She felt okay.

Troy was surprised too, she wasn't hurt, and she wasn't even showing any hint of hurt from what she had physically done a few minutes earlier. He may not be the best in his health class, but anyone could tell that at least she had to be unconscious or something after all that bumping, however, all she could do was just blinking that amazingly gorgeous brown eyes a few times

"Are you okay, Sharpay?" he finally had enough guts to ask the Ice Princess in his arms

'_Ugh…yes! Just get you nasty hands off me Bolton!'_

"Fine… I'll let you go" in spite that she didn't say anything, he answered her without even thinking. He swore he had heard her voice ringing in his ears, only it sounded a bit different than her usually snappy voice

"Right…" she let her voice trailed as she gave him a weird look, not sure of his statement because she hadn't told him to get his hands off her already… even she was in the urge to tell him what was on her mind.

'_Did he just… whatever… Bolton is sickening me every single damn second' _

Again, he could hear her voice inside his head clearly. He hadn't killed Ryan that made her hated him that much. It was just a stupid part at Winter Musicale that he had accidentally auditioned himself into because Gabby had enough nerve wanting to audition. This time, to avoid the golden blonde haired girl shooting him weird looks; he decided to just shut up and kept it to himself better than sharing it with her.

She just rolled her eyes and then glared at him before making sounds of her heels clicking again against the white pale ceramics. Gabriella and his basketball team mates quickly surrounded him, enquires everyone asked were just seemed like a plain 'blah-blah' to him as he watched the sight of the blonde leaving. Her ringlet golden locks, bouncing at the same time her heels made contact with the school ceramic floor, and most definitely, her short skirt that was showing her absolutely flawless legs. He swore for the third time, he could head what was going on inside her head

'_Maybe I was too harsh… I should've at least said thanks… But then again, it's Bolton… out of the __people in the world__; he is the last person I wanted to thank'_

and _sometimes_

"Sharpay!" that sound belonged to her hat loving brother finally rang on her ears, getting her full attention on him

"Yes Ryan?" she asked sweetly to her brother

"I got bandages. I heard what happened this morning with your locker" said Ryan holding bandages in his left hand's grip, "Are you okay?" he started poking his sister's forehead, "I could ask mom and dad to sue anyone to made you bumped your head"

Sharpay let out a soft chuckle at her brother's retard-ness. He was the sweetest brother you could ask for even he didn't have skills like Taylor possessed. "Ryan… first, we're suppose to use ice… not bandages… besides I'm fine" She took the bandages from his hand, "Kept this bandages next time I got a wound or a cut" she gave him the bandages again.

Ryan tilted his head, still not getting the difference in using ice and bandages. He was staring into space, mumbling the words like _bandages, ice, cuts and wounds_. Right that moment, the lunk-head basketball man passed them, in order to get to homeroom.

"What's wrong with him? Still can't spell Go Drama Club!" asked Chad raising his eyebrows on her.

Chad really had to shave his eyebrows and his afro hair; it made her extremely annoyed with him. This was what she hated about people, mostly Chad because he always made fun of people he didn't even really know. They never saw the best side of the Evans twins. Just because they both had real talent in acting, didn't mean that they we're not real person with real feelings. People might call Ryan gay, moron or whatever but he was the best brother ever for her

"Shut up Afro!" she quickly yanked Ryan's arms into the class, with him still thinking about bandages and ice, leaving the basketball guys to have their satisfied laughs

'_God, Chad is such a jerk! Ryan didn't do anything to him! What the hell is his problem!?'_

Hearing her voice inside his head again, made him stopped laughing. He knew that voice clearly right the first time he heard it, it belonged to Sharpay. She clearly made sense; even she didn't say it out loud. He didn't know why he kept hearing Sharpay's voice inside his head; he was going to find out why, but he couldn't possibly come up and confront her

He left the group behind for the class; they were still enjoying their expression of happiness at those laughs. It may be funny for them, however now he knew it was hurting other people's feelings. It might now hurt Ryan's feelings due to him still spacing out, but it was somehow made Sharpay annoyed. He was obviously her twin, so she should've cared. She did, nevertheless she was an Ice Princess so it was quite an impossible thing for her to care about anyone

As usual, Ms. Darbus made her dramatic entrance to the class, talking the harms of cell phones and clearing the fact that this wasn't a hockey arena to the afro. Despite the usual that he always flashed a smile on Gabriella, today he felt like flashing a certain blonde a smile. Nevertheless, as he flashed his charming smile, all he got in return was her giving back a smile, with a weird expression plastered all over her face that just made him smiled even more

"… And Mr. Bolton you can stop staring at Ms. Evans right now!" he snapped back his attention to the intimidating woman in front of the class that had just made him flushed in front of the class. The basketball just gave that statement a weird expression. _Why in the world Troy would be staring The Ice Princess?_

"See the harm of your sex appeal Ms. Evans?" Darbus turned her attention to the Drama Queen

"Yes Ms. Darbus" she answered plainly, she knew that denying or starting an argument with Darbus was just wasting her precious time

"And that's why you and Mr. Bolton earning yourself a detention this evening accompanied by Ms. Montez" she declared the information for the whole class

"I'm sorry Ms. Darbus your honor… But…" Chad quickly restrained himself from talking, seeing that expression across the teacher's face, he remembered last time he was trying Troy to get out from detention; he ended up sleeping in a tree at the theater

"Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez seem to be showing us public display affection earlier… some of you might've disturbed by it" she shot Sharpay a look, Sharpay just nodded her head, signaling that it was very disturbing, "Now it's detention in my chapel of art or counselor" she made her voice filled with glum when she said counselor

"Ms. Darbus… It was really my fault… So…" Troy began to defend Gabriella

"So you will be painting for the upcoming Spring Musical… It's never to early to prepare… right Ms. Evans?" she gave the girl a smile, "Perhaps you want to take an hour of detention Ms. Montez deserves and share it equally with Ms. Evans" she offered him

"Yes, we'll take it" Troy said very quickly

"Not the answer I was expecting but… See you after school Mr. Bolton and Ms. Evans"

Sharpay's jaw fell, she got a thirty more minutes of detention because of the jock Troy Bolton. The jock she used to adore, but now she just wanted to slap him so hard in across his face. That thirty minutes she was going to take was belonged to the little miss perfect she hated, Gabriella. Now, she was going take 30 torturing minutes for the girl she hated because that Bolton said yes to Mrs. Darbus' stupid offer.

all you** need**

"I can't believe you're making me doing this Bolton!" she continued putting colors to the card box in front of her

"Don't blame me… I didn't pick the skirt you're wearing" he snapped back, even he loved that skirt that was showing her bare thighs

She dipped her brush to the bucket full of paint; "I mean you're making me taking the punishment Gabriella should have taken!" she scowled at him

"Hey it was my fault!" he defended

They were all alone at Darbus 'chapel of art' now. They were painting the imitation of a huge sun together. Darbus had left them alone together because she said she had a family emergency a few minutes after her detention begin. Due to the fact that Coach Bolton once told Matsui that Darbus' detention could be held after school, Matsui stupidly agreed… It was like the Boltons rule the school

"But you shared it with me! Why don't you just take Gabriella's one hour punishment? I don't want to take her thirty minutes. I don't even want to be here with you!" she snapped

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't win arguing with the mountain lion. It was actually his fault, so maybe she does have a right to flip at him. As he dip his brush on the yellow liquid, it accidentally spattered on the girl beside him, the yellow on her tan making a nice color match with her silky blonde hair.

"You know, you should stop wearing pink and try some yellow sometimes" he didn't know why he didn't say sorry as quick as he could, instead he decided to play with her

Her jaw fell again at his comment and his action. She looked at the yellow substance that was going to leave a stain on her brand new skirt, and some on her thighs. Ms. Darbus was right; she needed to wear longer skirts

"Bolton! Oh you are so dead" she spattered back in revenge that successfully landed on his brunette hair and some other places on the stage

"Oh… I'm not planning to be a blonde like you Sharpay!" he started to dip his paint to the bucket while she started to unclasp her heels and took the uncomfortable heels away from her feet

Before he could even spatter once again, she began running across the stage barefooted, trying to get away as far as possible from him and his dangerous brush that was dripping yellow paint on the stage. If Darbus saw the stage's floor that was ruined with the dripping paints, she was going to give them extra time for detention to clean those mess up

"Get away from me!" she yelled while walking backwards as Troy began to approach her with an evil smirk across his face

"Oh you're going to get it" he smirked more, who knew that detention could be so much fun? And that fun he was enjoying was with the Ice Princess, he suspected her by this kind of point to warm him to stay away from her… However, she didn't give a single hint of restraining order to him

Suddenly she stumbled back and fell from the stage, Troy quickly ran down from the stage to examine the blonde. It seemed like her right arm was cut by the saw beside her. She winced as he took her arms

"Are you okay, Sharpay?" she wasn't sure if that was a rhetorical question because he was watching blood coming out from her flawless arm, so she gave him a ridiculous look to be her answer, "Sorry" he helped her up to sat her on one of the theater's chair

"Well you're…" before he could continue informing her about what was in her mind, his eyes grew wider. Her arm was recovering itself, her crimson blood slowly disappeared itself and the blemish from the cut then slowly faded from their eyes and turned invisible to both of them. Their eyes met, not really sure about what had just happened.

'_How did I do that?' _

He could hear Sharpay's voice once again, but her mouth didn't move. She didn't utter a word literally; he just heard it in his head. These weird things were suddenly happening at this time and they didn't have any clue what it actually was

"I don't know how, Sharpay" this time, it was Sharpay's eyes that turned into shock. Still not believing those simple words that escaped his lips

"Troy… Did you just?" she couldn't even say it… she didn't have a clue of what he had done

"I don't know!" he exclaimed, "And you just…" he covered his eyes with his palms, trying to figure it out, "Sharpay what did you just do?" he asked her back

"I don't know!" she let out a desperate cry, "But Troy you just…"

"I'm leaving" he declared, walking towards the theater door, not really caring that he still owed Ms. Darbus approximately 28 minutes of detention.

"Troy…!" she called for him, not caring about her heels on the stage

"Troy!" she tried again as he kept walking faster

"Alexander!" that last word caught his attention to her, turning his head to her, not believing of the fact that she had called out that name

Their eyes contacted, heavy breathings were the only thing that kept the room from the deadly silence between them. She gulped and squeezed her both of her eyebrows together as the guy she hatred with passion, walked back towards her with his piercing blue eyes stinging on her each and every single second.

is _one_

* * *

Hi people!! I'm having another Troypay craving today! So here I am with a new story! Sorry I didn't make a trailer for it, I just feel like jumping right to the chapter! LOL… I had written another chapter for Forbidden love, so I'll update when you guys review!! That last part of the chapter was confusing don't you think? LOL… I have some mysteries planned for the story! Review for another chapter from me… The more, the sooner!! XD

I'm not promising this story will get updated soon because Pennia and I have a Jashley craving due to _JASHLEY LIVES PEOPLE! _And we posted a rap at our profiles, plus we're going to write a song fic and a story together! I love you XBeautifulbabe405X, the rap is hilarious, and you can check it! XD!

xoox Yeshi


	2. Hatred

**D I F F E R E N T**  
_by __Bl1SSFuln3ss_

**Summary: **  
They were both gifted with extraordinary powers. When they got to know each other better about their abilities and skills, friendship blossomed. But is there a possibility for it to grow to something more when he lost his memories? Someone was after both of them. Can they survive when everyone turned their backs on them? TxS

**Disclaimer: **  
I don't own Disney because it's illegal but who knows… maybe I'll inherit Disney someday

**Pairings:**  
_Troypay_licious, _Ryella_tastic, _Chaylor_ness, _Jelsi_blazing

* * *

**Chap 1 Review Replies**

**Stessa**: LOL… You rock too with your stories. Everyone can tell that obviously!! XD! Yeah, _Jashley forever, Zanessa Never_!! Haha! Lol, here's the update for this chapter! XD! I love you xx

**chris tea xx**: Yeah… you sent it and I love it! How simple was that! You still made me cry with that trailer!! LOL, I love you Blondie! XD

**xamyxjx**: Oh, maybe you do love him!! Haha, do you like hate him that much? Haha, I'm sure Sharpay hate Troy so much though!! Thanks for the review!! I love you sweetie!!

**x Estebanita x**: I updated!! Yay you! LOL!! Now you can read again! I'm not making you wait too long right?? I prefer butter on toast! Haha, awesomeness on toast would be good too!! LOL, so I guess I owe you a thousand thanks!! XD! Troypaylicious_ still_ rawks!! XD

**marri**: Yeah… I'm trying to keep up with other stories too since testing and all!! Maybe I'm just stressing myself with this new story! Well, I already posted it anyway! LOL, I hope you like this chapter!! XD

**Katie Loves Zashley**: LOL… Heroes' rocks!! But confusing too! But my friend at school had already bought the DVD so I get to know a few things that haven't showed yet here! LOL!! Watch Heroes!! XDD! ILY!

**AshelyZac4life**: Yeah… You found out!! Ding-dong!! Ten for this hot Zashley baby here!! Haha!! Yeah, they are. But I'm not using Heroes' storyline. I haven't seen the season finale because Asia is too darn slow! LOL, but my friend has the DVD so he told me the season finale already! Eek, I can't wait for season 2!

**Forbiddenfiction**: Thank you!! LOL, yeah by the way dear... Here's update! LOL, you probably find it out already by now right? LOL!! ILY xx!

Chandler: Aww… you're so sweet!! Thank you!! I updated, hope you'll enjoy this chapter!! XDD

**Jenny1991**: Yes, I lied. So it didn't help you if you watch Heroes. I told what's going to help watching Heroes in this story, you're going to laugh, and you can read the authors' note below about it! LOL… At Troy is like Matt Parkman, the police officer! Even I don't like the pairing Matt and Claire, Eww! Thank you and I'm glad you love it!! LOL, I have my own favorite pairings there! So, you didn't tell me you end your story!! Shessh, I'm going to miss it!! I love you!! XD

**Ashxgrr**: Thank you!! You're so sweet! Tell me what you think again at the end of the chappie! XDD! ILY

**x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x**: See HX? We have telepathies, since we're twinies! LOL, too much love dear but it never hurts! And you seriously have to take a chill pill you're so hyper!! Gosh, more hyper than Irah our Sugar Rush!! LOL!! I love you too much your highness!! Xxx

7thheavenrules: Thank you so much!! Hope you'll like this chapter! XD! Xxx

**paradise-maker786**: Are you still seriously not speaking to me again Rina? Well, you can write your story! I mean since you're the one that write it! I'm not stopping you from writing your story!! So, are you still mad until now? And I was never mad at you!! Sigh, fine if you hate me… I'm going to miss my friend the crazy lovely Rina though!! ILY xxx

**loner.angel**: I seriously love it!! You're amazing!! LOL, I would love another if you don't mind that is if you're not busy or anything! I don't want to be a burden!! And I love you so much for this! And Sammy for telling me about you!! Haha! You're so sweet!! Thanks for the review, yeah Heroes is so cool!! ILY

**remedyofpain**: LOL… I can't promise Sharpay being more powerful since they have different powers!! Yeah Troy is a retard for being with the freaky genius! LOL! Still, I'm okay with Troyella just no Zanessa! Eww! LOL, I love Jashley too! Cute guys are taken… Shessh, I hate that!! LOL!! Well, Orlando Bloom is available! ROTFL! XD! I love you dear!!

**stormburst**: Haha… yeah don't hurt herself when she couldn't! LOL, Sweets, thankies!! XD! LOL, Darbus and Chad would make a nice pair… Eww, not! LOL! Haha, yeah a cliffy, you won't find bout him much at earlier chapter though! LOL, so you have to wait!! LOL! Glad you like mine and Pennia's rap! LOL, I love that part too! But I have to tell Zac that his hair is a mess! LOL!

bassel54: Thanks bassel! I love you so much!! You're so sweet!! XD

**MelleG**: Haha… thanks, but don't die yet. If you die, Stessa will have to update alone. Shame for that! So don't die with boringness! LOL, you better commit a suicide than killing yourself. LOL! Here's the update by the way!! I love you xx

**JxS.friends.4.ever**: Haha… Sammii and Jassii!! Jas, happy advanced birthday!! You're going to turn 15! LOL, thank you dear!! I love you!! XDD! It's not really, really, really soon but… I updated! LOL!! XDD

**youtubesmybff aka chel08**: Thank you!! You're seriously making me blushing red!! ILY xx

**nrisley19892007**: here's the update! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!! XDD! Thanks!!! XD

* * *

**-Previously-**

"_I'm leaving" he declared, walking towards the theater door, not really caring that he still owed Ms. Darbus approximately 28 minutes of detention._

"_Troy…!" she called for him, not caring about her heels on the stage_

"_Troy!" she tried again as he kept walking faster_

"_Alexander!" that last word caught his attention to her, turning his head to her, not believing of the fact that she had called out that name_

_Their eyes contacted, heavy breathings were the only thing that kept the room from the deadly silence between them. She gulped and squeezed her both of her eyebrows together as the guy she hatred with passion, walked back towards her with his piercing blue eyes stinging on her each and every single second._

_six__** billion **__people in this__world__, and sometimes,__all you__** need **__is one_

--

**C H A P T E R 2**  
H A T R E D

and I _never_ was the same again, from that moment on, _life_ began with **you**

**Troy Bolton & Sharpay Evans**  
_East High, 16:32 pm_

and I _never_ was the same again**  
**

He could see petrifies around her eyes, however as the _Ice Princess_, she refused to show it to him. That hot breath that was brushing against her cold cheek, the amazingly gorgeous, demanding blue eyes that were almost burning holes through her chocolate ones, and his hands on both of her soft, mild, skin, were making it harder for her to give him the answer he wanted to hear

Nevertheless, it was all because she didn't know the answer herself, she didn't know why she just let that unfamiliar word escaped her tempting, luscious lips. He swore he just wanted to lean a little bit closer to just know how her two glossed pink lips tasted like. As much as that how tempting that thought was, he was afraid that this was not the right time. Yeah, alone together in a massive theater was _not_ the right time

"Troy…" he could see lucidly as the petrifies that was surrounding her eyes, turned into hints of pleads to let her go

'_Just let me go. I want to go home' _

"Not until you tell me what did you call me!" he demanded once again, tired after not getting a completely clear answer from the blonde

She knew he just read her mind. She could _almost_ felt the unnoticeable rush through her body whenever she suspected he did that. It had been going on since this morning at her locker, and it was lucid that it was _him_ and _him_ only. She didn't want to believe that, it was… freaky because it was beyond something she could possibly understand. Darbus' bizarre passion was already hard to believe for her, therefore, it was really,_ really_ difficult to her to make out what was going on, even deep down she knew exactly what was going on

Likewise for the brunette guy who hadn't relaxed his grips on her since he got it there. He knew deep down who was that guy, but it was most definitely not him. She could still feel his tense after a few minutes; it was like he was getting ready to strangle her for any minute now. She had waited for that, it never came. It was impossible for Troy Bolton to hurt a girl, and there was no exception for the mountain lion

"I don't know" she decided not to let out a desperate cry this time, it was in a more calmer tone, like she was really tired with this thing kept going on with him after a few minutes, that seemed like forever, "I… seriously don't know, Troy" she shook her head like she had no energy left on her

He relaxed his grip on her as she closed her eyes; glad to know that he possibly may give up about asking her who it was. She didn't know who it was; it was like somehow for a minute, someone possessed her. As soon as he realized what was he doing still gripping her, he let go of his hands ponderously, which made it seemed really awkward for him

She pulled her hair to a messy bun, as the yellow liquid he had splattered to her earlier was at some ends of her golden locks. He closed his eyes to relax; the urge for him to leave had been kicked out from his head by the time he took a seat beside her at the first row. Without further hints, she brought up her legs to her chest and hugged it tightly, burying her head to it

"What's happening, Troy?" he could heard those words escaped her lips at the same time as he heard her thoughts

"I don't know" he gulped, hoping that maybe somehow, he was wrong

It was no longer an ordinary day for them, today was more than just making fun of the mountain lion, he heard her thoughts, she healed herself, and they both were now stuck at Darbus' detention without Darbus even knowing that instead of finishing their work, they made the floor filled with yellow paints

'_What did I just said!?'_

"Alexander" he blurted out, not aware of her suspecting him that he read her mind. It wasn't that he did it in purpose; he didn't choose whose mind he was going to read. Eventually it picked Sharpay; he hadn't heard anyone else's thoughts beside Sharpay since he discovered he had some_ new talent _beside basketball

"Troy! Just admit you read my mind. I…" _can feel it_, didn't escaped her lips instead of, "I just knew it" It was really hard to tell secrets to the people you hated… especially with passion

"Yeah, I read your mind… But it's not like I want to… _not in a million years_" suddenly, all the elated moments earlier about their paint war was erased from their mind, facing the awkwardness among them

"Yeah…" she trailed her voice; even he could barely hear her voice. At this point, her head was back up to stare at the piece of art they were working together, the giant sun, "Possibly, I healed. I don't know how. I'm not even sure I can do it again" she had crossed her beliefs of impossible powers now, _'Who's Alexander?' _she questioned herself, not aware of the mind-reading guy beside her

"Alexander is a guy…" she didn't even let him a chance to finish his sentence

"I knew that, Troy" she used her icy voice, pointing the obvious

"Let me finish!" he snapped back, making her regretted cutting his sentence as she stared at his flawless face, "Alexander, I met him once. We're not really that close really. He didn't do any harm to me. I hardly even remember his damn face" Troy ripped his eyes off the unfinished 'sun' in front of them, "But I really hated him… Good thing, he's gone… now" he seemed to really regretting telling her in each word he spoken, even he knew she needed to know

"How did you even know him Troy? You… seemed really, really mad… when I called you… that"

"I have a bit connection with him… Why did you even call me with that name?" despite she enquired first, he replied her with another mind-confusing question

"I… just had this vibe you knew him. I didn't realize that I called you… that" she gulped, "I swore I thought I called Troy for the third time. It was like… I was not myself for a second there" Sharpay trembled, knowing she had just sounded really ridiculous and like out of her mind

Eventually, all he gave was a nod. It was like all these weren't new to him; reading someone's mind, being called by an unfamiliar name, and seeing someone healed in a split second. Its like these all he had this happened before to him.

"This situation… it's not really brand new to you, huh?" she raised one eye brow, already forgetting about her previous question to him

"No" he answered, but that answer got another statement from the blonde, "Really? It's like… you're calm about it… Like you really had this handled before" she giggled, somehow knowing it couldn't be true

"Maybe…" she put a confused look on him, first he said no and now maybe, "Not really… But maybe, I can't recall… It was a weird dream a few years ago or something I don't remember, like… déjà vu but it's not me. It was that a guy, Alexander possibly… and a blonde…" as he heard _'was it me?'_ inside his head, he continued, "I don't think so… it's someone named El- something, I can't remember I never dream anything like it anymore" he couldn't complete the name of the blonde

"You know this really doesn't make any sense" she declared

He nodded, agreeing with her. He stared at her for a bit, she could tell he had something in his mind, too bad he's the one with the ability to read minds.

'_What are you thinking about?'_

"You know Sharpay you can talk! That doesn't mean you can just talk to me in your mind" he gave her a look

'_I know. It's somehow, fun'_ he could heard her squeal in somehow a delight of his 'ability'

"You call this weird thing occurring to me… fun?" all he got from her is another giggle, "You seriously need some more sunshine" he smirked

"What do you mean?" she got up from her chair, afraid that he would do the thing in her mind, eventually she was right as he got up from his chair and took a brush from the bucket, "Troy! I already get a LOT of sunshine" she gave a warning tone

He gave a challenging look which made her ran passed him quickly and took the brush, "No you haven't… If you get a lot of sun, you're probably be tan by now" he informed as he dip his brush to the yellowish brown colored liquid, "Which I will make you in just a minute" he smirked

"Oh, just evaporate Troy!" she mocked jokingly

They both started to run across the room again, the scene earlier replayed all over again, only instead of yellow, they used tan paints. How two people that hated each other so badly could, become friends with only just a few buckets of paints and brushes?

from that moment on

She sighed as she walked in home in mess. Her hair was in a messy bun with spatter of paints everywhere around her, even on her body and her face, her skirt was not anymore white, however it had yellow stains around it, and don't let me get started on her top; surprisingly, she didn't flip at Troy for that, in fact they both called it truce since they were already covered in paint. She could see the whole family and the housekeepers giving her a weird look. A maid came right to her to take her heels out from her grip since she got out of the car barefooted; Sharpay flashed a smile then threw herself against the sofa

"Oh dear, what had ever happened to you?" asked her mother

"Detention… with Bolton, it was really, really tiring" she recalled all the running around the theater, barefooted

"I thought it will end at five… Dear, we were really worried" her mother pulled a lock of her hair out to make a disgusting face to the yellow and tan paints on it

"You shouldn't really. Maybe… Ryan, forget to tell you I had a 30 minutes extra detention… because of a certain Montez he was crushing with" Sharpay gave a big smile, and knew she got home really late because cleaning the theater with Troy before they left, they didn't want Darbus gave them another detention at her chapel of art for the second time, even they didn't really mind of the paint war

"Who the heck is Montez? I never know anyone named Montez in school" if Sharpay hadn't know Ryan better, she would say that he was joking, but he wasn't joking with anyone

"It's Gabriella!" she exclaimed

"Oh…" he gave a nod, staring dreamily at the ceiling, "Then who is Montez?"

"Her mom!" she said ridiculously, talking to Ryan would never end, he would never get it

Everyone laughed, as Ryan kept blinking his eyes a few times. It was like he was stuck on some kind of a Math question when there was nothing to count. Montez is her last name, it was that simple, therefore, he still didn't get it, and he was the one having a crush on her, not Sharpay!

"So..." she trailed, noticing her dad and Ryan on the other sofa, "What's the idea? I mean dad's not working at this time… It's a shocker" she said matter of fact, even her dad was frequently not home; she still had a bonding relationship with him

"I know… They made me sit here waiting for you, you promise me a new hat today, Mom" he reminded their mom about his obsession with hats

"Sharpay…" her dad gulped, knowing that this would be very traumatic and he absolutely didn't know a way to express it, "Your mom and I had been thinking about this… over and over again, about this" she glanced at her mom's gently squeezed on her hand, turned into a really hard one, "We're not your real parents" he said honestly

"What do you mean? We're twins" it was really obvious that Ryan didn't have a clue about this. Ryan's too… let's say for someone that couldn't spell 'GO DRAMA CLUB' he wouldn't even noticed how different they both were.

No one from Sharpay's relatives was a pure blonde like her; the closest one was Ryan with his dirty blonde hair or Mr. Muggles' blonde fur if you could count that too, he even had dyed it once so it really looked much similar to Sharpay's. Besides, Sharpay was way too smart compared to Ryan, but that didn't count. None had chocolate eyes like hers too; she knew what her aunts and uncles said about her, how she was adopted and those kinds of things, that was why her parents loved her so much, they didn't want Sharpay to feel left out and that she wasn't part of the family

"Uhm, Claudia, I think it's time for you to let Ryan get what he wants" it was clear that her dad was talking about Ryan's cravings… expensive designer hats

She could see her 'mom' squeezed her hand once again before taking up the confused Ryan from the sofa, "After your father is done, Sharpay… Remember to tell Mrs. Blane what do you want for dinner and you know to…" she could see her mom almost trembling on her words as she explained her the usual house rules before taking off with Ryan

"Walk the precious Mr. Muggles. I know Mother" Sharpay tried to be calm about the numbing news she had just received; she knew she had this coming. She stroke the small blonde dog as she kept her eyes down, tears threatening to fall

Her father walked to take a sit beside her, she tried to flash him a smile but it died in just a few seconds, "We didn't know this before Sharpay…" his father gulped as Sharpay blinked, asking for more explanation, "It seemed like you and his sister were switched" she informed her

"So… where's Ryan's real sister… and my parents?" she finally spoken after minutes of silence

"I have no idea" he spoken as if it was nothing, as if he didn't even care with his own flesh and blood, and Sharpay's real parents

Tears threatened to fall from Sharpay's eyes. She knew that this would come since she was five; people around her said she didn't belong in the family, she didn't look like Ryan at all, but Ryan had his mom's green eyes, and his father's hair color for support. Her mom was a senator and his dad was a CEO, the conversations between the family's friends she often overheard since she was just five kept haunting her, and now it felt like the world was caving in

"Sharpay… say something?" her dad squeezed her hand. Her dad's warm feeling covering her hand

She was still quiet, her eyes were glistening with tears but none came out, she knew right from now, her life would be a complete and utter different. Now, she couldn't deny what everyone said about her adopted, it was true… Even not actually, just switched… It was still that she obviously didn't carry the Evans blood inside her

"Sharpay… you may not grow on your mother… But you grew in her heart and we love you so much, including Ryan. Whatever you do…" he pushed a strand of her painted hair out from her face, "it will not make our love less for you. You're still the Shar-bear around this house" her father tried to make Sharpay understand, she did understand… She was the smart blonde

She urged a smile out; "I think it's supposed to be Shar-dog, Dad…" she let out a joke as she chuckled

"So… we're up for a dinner… Just father and daughter time I guess" his father glanced on his watch

"Um… I can't go around with paint like this Dad. Beside, mom wants me to have so time with Mr. Muggles" she kissed the dog's nose tip and put him on the floor, "So maybe when mom and Ryan is home for this Saturday?" she offered her dad a pinky promise

"I promise" her dad tangled their fingers together, he leaned in to kiss his daughter's forehead… however he restrained himself before he could since her golden locks were in a big mess,

"Well… I better take Mr. Muggles now… He seems impatient" Sharpay glanced to the dog that doing a total unsuccessful attempt by trying to jump to Sharpay's arms. She picked her mom's precious dog up to her arms and stroke his soft silky fur then gave a smile to her dad which he returned gladly, knowing it was all going to be okay. Little did she know, she was wrong

_life_ began with

He ran out of the house with a towel over his shoulder, it was a really hard job to make that stain on his hair, body and face to come out

He bounced the ball a few times against the ground before making a perfect shot. He did it a few free throws before he finally practiced the moves his dad had taught him. After throwing his fists into the air, not missing a shot since he began… he couldn't help but to think about the fun he had earlier.

'_It seemed you're the only one that's really related to me Mr. Muggles'_

He restrained himself from throwing another basket and looked around. He knew it was Sharpay's voice; however he didn't see her around near him. Therefore, he just took a nonsense statement that he heard her thoughts from her house. The barking dog's sound made him miss the shot he was making. He looked around once again, just to make sure Sharpay wasn't around. He thought he was only be able to hear Sharpay's thoughts, of course he couldn't possibly read a dog's mind, which would be disturbing if he could

All he spotted was a girl in a white track suit with a pink cap, covering all her hair inside it, which was a shame because she would look so embarrassing with her messy blonde locks. She was wearing a pair of white sneakers and two things that obviously indicate that it was Sharpay, her huge white designer glasses and her rhinestones sidekick. He shot her a smile as she brought the dog in the little orange outfit in her arms and walked across the road

"I see you miss me" he teased with a smirk

"No… Mr. Muggles miss you" she brought Mr. Muggles right in front of Troy's face

"Care to join Mr. Muggles?" even with her posh sunglasses on, Troy knew she was giving him a look, "And Sharpay…" he added

"I don't think Mother will let Mr. Muggles join you… Right Mr. Muggles?" she turned to the dog

"Don't tell me you seriously talking to dogs" he joked

"You call this, talking to dogs? You should see my mom! And besides, talking with dogs is not as weird as reading someone's mind. It's like invasion of privacy and it's rude!" she reminisced the ways how her mom always talked to Mr. Muggles

"So it's not like I want to… jump now!" he demanded, not actually knowing what she was waiting for

'_Don't dare telling me to jump that brick wall, Bolton' _

"First… I told you already about not talking with minds. Second of all, it's like half your length. And third, you _can't_ hurt yourself!" he made an emphasis at his word

She gave him a glare, handing Mr. Muggles to his grip; she climbed the wall and then perfectly made it through without a scratch. She brushed the invisible dust from her track suit and then took Mr. Muggles back to her hand and carefully placing it on the dirty ground

"So… this is your place?" she looked around, still not taking her sunglasses off

"Yeah…" he replied plainly

She nodded, biting her lip as she couldn't help herself to ask him that question

'_We're not going to tell anyone right, Troy?'_

"About what?" he replied with another question, giving up telling her not to have a conversation with him with her mind because obviously she kept doing it

She lowered her head and sunglasses', giving him a look as if that he was pretending that he didn't know what she was talking about

"We're not, I guess" he bounced the basketball once again, "It's not like anyone would believe us" he made another perfect shot

"We can show them" she smirked, giving him a reason as he didn't want to keep the secret alone just with Troy, the guy she did hate so bad

"You seriously look like a stalker" he looked at her, changing the subject of their conversation, before she could protest; he took her cap off, her messy blonde hair cascading down. Her jaw hung open and took the cap harshly from his hand. She hopelessly tried to keep her hair back to the cap before someone could see her with her golden locks.

"Let me help you" he let out a laugh, taking the cap gently from her hand

She slapped his arms, "Stop laughing. This is your entire fault!" he let another soft laugh before carefully placing her golden locks to hide it inside her cap. Sharpay's hot breathing against his chest making him slightly nervous on placing her hair back in place.

"There… all done" he looked down to meet her eyes. Unfortunately, her chocolate eyes were still covered by those sunglasses… so then; his eyes were fixed on her pink, tempting, glossy lips. A little more lean from him than he could taste them perfectly, just by staring at it he knew those lips were luscious. The bad news was, that he was still sane to remember that he had a little miss perfect girlfriend

"Troy!" that shrieking voice broke them apart

Sharpay turned away, scratching the back of her neck with her manicured fingers, not really wanting to be seen by the person that had let out that scream. She was not really invited, in her mind, jumping a wall was some kind of trespassing like breaking into someone's house… even the person inside the house was the one that demanded her.

"Why did I find this dog in our kitchen?" unfortunately, Troy had forgotten to close the door after he got out from the house, "Are you keeping this dog without my approval? You know your dad are allergic to them!" the woman carried Mr. Muggles as he was some kind of a disgusting thing, despite the fact Sharpay's mom brought Mr. Muggles to a salon every week. The woman stopped and let the barking creature off her hands running to Sharpay as it was scared by the woman, "And who's this?"

Sharpay bit her lip and still didn't turn away, having a pang of guilt inside her. But then Troy took her arms by his hands and turned her 180 degrees to meet the woman's eyes. She had a beautiful red hair cascading down, complimented by her gorgeous green eyes

'_Troy, STOP'_

"Mom, this is Sharpay" he introduced her to his mom, not caring about what she had told him in her mind

"Oh… pleasant meeting you Sharpay" she smiled, taking off her oven mitts and offered her a hand that she gladly shook

"You too Mrs. Bolton… and I'm sorry about my mom's dog" being polite, she took off her sunglasses

"It's okay Sharpay" she gave the girl a warm smile

"Er… I better leave now… bye then" she waved, picking Mr. Muggles to her arms

"Sharpay… you can use the door this time" Mrs. Bolton gave a chuckle; she knew Troy's habit of letting his friends just climb the brick wall. Now it was an essential to make the wall higher

"Thanks Mrs. Bolton…" she smiled

"Don't I get a thank you too?" Troy smirked

"No" she came closer to him, "You get a kiss from Mr. Muggles" she smiled, bringing Mr. Muggles to his face and began licking that precious face, "Bye"

As Sharpay put her sunglasses back on and came towards the door, his eyes fixed on her. Once she was gone, he ignored the look his mom was giving to him. He shot a ball that went perfectly through the ring, nevertheless he could still see that his mom didn't move a muscle and that look was still plastered across her face. He turned to her

"What?" he kept the ball on his hand

"_She_ seems to like you" she mom stated, and then making her way back to the house

"Mr. Muggles is a _he_, mom!" he yelled back, knowing perfectly that his mom meant that it was Sharpay, however he refused to believe it. It was only one day they made peace between them and it's impossible for someone like Sharpay that had deep hatred for him, suddenly like him. His mom was wrong in his opinion. As he threw another ball, he silently hoped that her hatred for him was now gone forever, and then the ball perfectly got through the ring. _Was that a sign that he was right?_

"Yeah right, she hates me" he murmured to himself as his mind filled with a certain blonde

As far as we all know, Gabriella Montez, his girlfriend, was not blonde

**you**

**

* * *

**

Yeah, so I lied about watching HEROES would help you!! LOL, yeah I am evil!! I'm sorry! At least you know what Mr. Muggles like if you do watch Heroes! XD!

What do you think? Yeah... I'm not revealing much about Alexander. You get to guess first by now, I reveal in later chapters!! XD! Review please!! XD

xxoo Yeshi


End file.
